newgenerationnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Uchiha
Shadow Uchiha- 'Character First Name' Shadow 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' CaptainKeshinUchiha Attire 'Shinobi Casual' 'Clan Casual' 'Kotai Casual' 'Nickname' The Demonic Uchiha 'Age' 47 'Date of Birth' 03/27 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Black 'Height' 6'10 'Weight' 260 'Blood Type' Unknown Residence Mountains' Graveyard (山岳の墓場, Sangaku no Hakaba) is a mountainous region located at the north-most region of the land between Takigakure and Otogakure. It has dense forestry and the bones of many giant creatures can be seen jutting out of it.1 It is the secret hideout of Madara Uchiha and later Obito Uchiha, who began acting under the alias "Tobi". Currently occupied By Shadow Uchiha whom left his village for unknown reasons. Making use of the things left by Madara and Obito, years before their they met they fate.During some point Sasuke had hidden the "Tabblet of The Sage of The Six Paths". 'Allignment' Chaotic Evil 'Occupation' Kotai Leader 'Scars/Tattoos' (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) 'Affiliation' Kotai (Leader) Konoha (serect kage ) Takigakure Mountain Graveyard's 'Relationship Status' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) 'Personality and Behaviour' 'Personality' goes here.Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) 'Behavior' goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) 'Nindo' "I hate waiting " 'Summoning' Steel Dragon Wolves 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that selectively appears in some of its members.1 While its powers were first seen in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, its true form first manifested in Indra, the earliest ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.2 The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user.3 Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects the heart" (心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi).4 'Ninja Class' S Ranked 'Element One' Fire Release Fire Release (火遁, Katon; English TV "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.1234 Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.5 The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult.6 The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably with the Sarutobi clan and Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it.7 Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan, is stated to be the highest level of fire nature transformation.8 'Element Two' Earth Release Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,1 as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.23 This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.456 Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra.7 Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snakeseal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground.891011 Element Three Lighting Release Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton; English TV "Lightning Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.[12345 While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness.678 When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react.910 Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure. 'Advanced Nature' Steel Release The Steel Release (鋼遁 Kōton) is an Advanced Chakra Natures that involves bending the users chakra into a physical shape around their body to enhance their own characteristics. The techniques once belonged to an unknown Shinobi clan who used it as a Kekkai Genkai. It is unknown how any current users learned the techniques unless they are a branch from the clan. There is also another form of Steel Release, where when using the Steel Release: Molecular Recomposition technique, the user can manipulate pre-existing metal with iron as one of the components and use the metal in a variety of ways. Blaze Release Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton; Viz "Inferno Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai that produces black flames (黒炎, Kokuen). Known to have been employed by at least two members of the Uchiha clan, this chakra nature can be used in a variety of ways. Shadow has gone as far as to add shape transformation to the black flames, fashioning them into various weapons and defences.4 Besides being cast by means of Amaterasu, Sasuke can create this chakra nature with his Susanoo as well and even in his own palm.56 It is the only known chakra nature that is used through a dōjutsu. C stated that Shadow manipulates the flames with his right Mangekyō Sharingan whereas he casts Amaterasu with his left.7 It is unknown what other basic nature Blaze Release entails aside from Fire Release. 'Weapon of choice' Blade of Ketsuga (Shinto) Sword Gumbai 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Midnight Black 'Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces):' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' *'Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):' *'Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):' *'Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):' *'Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):' *'Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):' Total: 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu *Transformation Technique *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Generic Sealing Technique *Genjutsu Ninjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask an admin and he or she will personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone else with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies' Kitsune (wife) Kotai Members Shinto 'Enemies' The Great Ten Nation 'Background Information' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) 'Spars and Battles:' Shadow faces off against Azuna and Keshin 'Casual Meetings or Events:' Shadow meets Shinto Shadow meets Kitsune Shadow creates Kotai Shadow meets Keita 'Story Progression:' 'Clan Specific:' Shadow gains his Sharingan Shadow gains his Mangekyo Sharingan 'Training Roleplays:' 'Approved by:' Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Missin nin